Family
by MaliceMask
Summary: I wouldnt call this a actual story with a long plot, but more of a series of little stories exploring the daily lives of parent Erwin and Mike and their adoptive son Levi.
1. Chapter 1

The hospital was solemn and sterile smelling as ever today, just as uncomfortable as it always. He'd become extremely familiar with the place, both with the accident last year, and monthly therapy visits since then. Erwin carefully steps into the cramped elevator, alone for now but still stifled in the small space. Usually he would take the stairs, but today he had no time. He pressed the appropriate button to the floor he needed to reach. A small, nervous flutter touching his stomach as it set in just where exactly he was going. This floor was quieter than most, and slightly warmer, but he supposed that was just because of the base nature of it. Where he stood now was the maternal ward, and after a mental push he stepped up to the main desk of the floor, where a woman in sharp formal wear stood, exchanging papers and occasionally glancing at a watch latched to her delicate wrist. When he approached she turned around, giving him a small smirk before teasing words.  
>"Its about time you got here, huh Papa?"<br>"Don't call me that, Nelly. Is everything ready?" Erwin shifted uncomfortably, a lone hand coming to adjust his shirt collar.  
>"Alright, alright. Everythings set though, you just need to sign a few papers."<br>Erwin groaned internally at that, a few papers always turned to a few more and a few more.

But it was worth it, he thought, now following a peppy nurse down a hall and looking around quietly. When they came to the nursery, he couldn't help but begin to smile, staying put outside while she went into the glass walled room and left him to watch closely. He followed along as she weaved between the cribs, before taking hold of one and beginning to wheel it out to him. Once the cribs occupant was in proper sight, Erwin came closer to see and very carefully brush a thumb against the infants cheek. The nurse only smiled knowingly and let them be, though she told Erwin to let her know when he was ready to leave.  
>He barely heard her, and gave a empty nod, still gazing down at the little one before him. He stirred with a small whine, and Erwins heart suddenly felt far to big for his chest. If only Mike were here for this, that's the only way he felt this moment could be any more perfect.<p>

The name theyd settled on weeks ago now belonged truly to the tiny child he was carefully plucking into his arms, Levine. Levi for short. Erwin cradled him gently, standing up again and gazing down at the sleepy little face looking back at him.  
>He doesnt know why or how, but the name fits the baby in his arms, the one Erwin feels so much love for already. Carefully, he nudged a tiny hand with his finger, still and quiet as Levi held on with a weak grip before simply resting his own little hand there. Erwin sighs happily then, swaying slightly on his feet and watching Levi look around at this odd new world he found himself in. Erwin doesn't notice until he feels a hand on his shoulder, but droplets had made their way upon the soft blanket Levi was wrapped in.<br>"Are you alright, Erwin?" Nelly asked, rather personally concerned for being his lawyer, if only for the legal side of this adoption.  
>"Im fine. Thank you." He answered simply, letting himself smile wide as Levi scrunched his nose with a soft grunt, a tear having plopped on his face. "Sorry, squirt."<br>"He's cute. Congratulations!" The woman nodded, though she gave him a slightly sad look. "Where is your husband?"  
>"Oh, Mike..he's at work. He'll be home later tonight. Thank you, really. Im sorry to go so early, but I think were going to go home now." Erwin explained, looking up to her from the child. "I think he's sleepy."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The ride home was quiet and went far slower than any other day, or so it seemed. The radio was on, but only loud enough to hardly be heard. Unfortunately, the speakers in the back seat were situated on the doors, and right next to the carseat in back. Erwin adjusted his mirror once again as he waited for the light, having to leave it halfway when it changed. Levi had finally settled down, and was probably asleep again. He'd cried for several minutes when they had first begun the drive home, and Erwin could only imagine the bumps and sensation of motion scared the little newborn. When they were mere minutes from home, his phone chimed from the cup holder, and Erwin left it for when they arrived.  
>When they did, he grabbed said phone, stuffing it in his pocket as he stood out of the car. Upon opening the back seat door, his assumptions of Levi being asleep were confirmed, and he very carefully unbuckled his seat, and took them both into the house.<br>He set the carseat down on the couch, relieved when Levi hardly even flinched, tiny hands balled up against his chest and the blanket Erwin had tucked him in now bunched around his feet. He must have kicked it off.  
>"Erwin?"<br>He jumped, despite the fact he knew that voice, and the shadow coming down the hall from the kitchen. He stood to meet Mike, silently hushing him by motioning to the seat. Mike merely smiled softly, and walked over to them. He wrapped an arm around the other mans waist, pulling him close and looking down to the child. Their child.  
>"I didn't know you were home. I thought you had to work until six?" Erwin asked, and turned slightly to press a kiss to the others cheek.<br>"Well, I texted you that I'd be home early. Just got here."  
>"I didn't see."<br>Mike just gave a short laugh, moving to sit down next to the car seat and seeming to try figuring out the best way to pick Levi up.  
>"You'll wake him up, Mike."<br>"I know, I'll be careful. But if he does wake up he can meet me." Mike beamed, tentatively picking Levi up and leaning back on the couch, settling him down against his chest so that Levi was laying on his belly, supported by strong arms. The baby stirred, and sucked in a big breath. Erwin thought he would start to cry again before Levi gave a little cough and relaxed back into his nap. Erwin settled next to his husband as well, who was gazing at their son just as he had when he'd first met him. He took in the moment, resting a hand against Mike's on Levi's back, and brushed a thumb against the rough skin.  
>"He's perfect.." Mike muttered, pressing a kiss to Levi's head. Levi yawned after this, and held on to handfuls of Mike's shirt. The scruffy kiss woke him completely, and he looked up to the two holding him so close and gentle, and gave a soft coo.<br>"Yes, he is."


	3. Chapter 3

6:05

"Mike...he's up again, its your turn."  
>Beside him, the man in question groaned quietly, but turned over and sat up, running a hand through his tousled hair. He stood quietly after taking a moment to wake up, stretching before heading down the hallway to the nursery. When he reached the crib, Levi's face was beet red from his crying, but with being picked up and cradled, he calmed a bit.<br>"Hey buddy...you okay? Hungry?" With Mike talking, the infant did stop crying, though he fussed and sniffled. He carefully held Levi against his shoulder as they set off for the kitchen. The cold tiles under his feet brought Mike out of his sleepy daze, and he walked a little faster to the fridge, where a bottle was already waiting to be warmed. Mike put in in the microwave for a few seconds, carefully bouncing Levi while they both waited, since he had started crying softly again.  
>"Its okay, its alright lil buddy, I promise. Shh.." He said quietly, kissing the child's head gently as the microwave beeped at him. Mike opened it to retrieve the bottle, testing its contents on the back of his opposite hand, which took him a few tries as he was holding Levi. When he was satisfied with the temperature, he made his way back to the nursery, chuckling quietly when he noticed Levi reaching for the bottle.<br>After getting him to take the bottle and while Levi was drinking, Mike looked around the room. It'd been three weeks since they'd brought Levi home, a tiring few weeks, but they were both still elated.  
>From this his thoughts wandered off as he continued admiring the colorful room. The walls were a soft yellow, like most other things in the room, but there were orange circles here and there. Erwin had stenciled those, after declaring just yellow was too boring. The furniture was wood, a dark color and still shiny.<br>He was brought out of his thoughts by Levi gently pushing on the bottle, having taken to playing with it now that it was empty. Mike smiled at him before setting the bottle down on the table beside the rocking chair, leaning down to kiss his head again.  
>"All done already huh? No wonder you get hiccups every time." Mike sighed, standing with him again to very gently burp Levi, and hoping to whatever god was up wherever he didn't spit up again. Once Levi was good to go, instead of taking him back to the crib, Mike carried him to their room, sitting on the bed and very gently setting him down between them. Erwin shifted quietly, though he'd fallen asleep once again, and Mike lay on his side to make sure Levi stayed safe in such a big bed. He kept the pillows away from him, and kept the blanket no higher than his chubby waist. Within a few minutes, Levi was asleep once again, and Erwin had turned to face them, resting his hand over one of Levi's, balled up as usual near his face. Mike merely watched for a moment before smiling, and sitting back against the headboard, taking his book from the nightstand and opening to the last bookmarked page.<p> 


End file.
